Love In Heaven
by Ghost Writer234
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis biasa. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat kecelakaan hebat yang menyebabkan dirinya koma. Kejutan tidak hanya sampai disitu sebab jiwanya terbangun disuatu tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Jika ingin kembali pada tubuh aslinya ia harus melawan sang raja iblis beserta pengikutnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah ia akan hidup kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

Love In Heaven

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy,Romance,Adventure,Friendship

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ah... cahaya apa ini? Terang sekali"

Sakura mengucek-ngucekan kedua matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. _Aku ada dimana? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa tertidur ditempat seperti ini._ Gumam sakura dalam hati. Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri dan memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya disebuah lorong yang sangat terang. Matanya hanya terbuka setengah, tangan kanannya mencoba untuk menghalau cahaya yang masuk ke matanya secara berlebihan. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah sebuah cahaya putih bersinar yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Ia pun terus melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa tau kemana kaki itu akan membawanya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya satu yaitu segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Setelah lama berjalan. Akhirnya sakura menemukan akhir dari lorong tersebut. _ah..._ matanya menutup dengan sempurna, tak kuasa menahan terangnya cahaya yang berasal jauh didepannya. Sakura menghela napas panjang setelah dirasanya ia sudah tak berada ditempat tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman berada ditempat itu.

Masih memejamkan matanya, sakura mendengar suara yang sangat indah. Suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. _Tunggu dulu! Bau apa ini? Harum sekali. Bahkan mengalahkan parfum yang pernah kubeli dari luar negeri. A-apa jangan jangan ini..._

Sakura menelan ludahnya-gugup. Takut membayangkan apa yang ada didepan matanya nanti. Ia menimbang nimbang apakah ia akan membuka matanya sekarang atau tetap menutupnya. Tetapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Lagi-lagi cahaya terang memasuki matanya. Tetapi tidak seterang saat dilorong tadi. Cahaya ini terasa lebih lembut dan terasa hangat. Ia pun mengejap-ngejapkan kedua matanya. Lalu segera menutup mulutnya-terkejut- ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Apa matanya sudah rusak karena cahaya yang sangat terang tadi dan dan mulai memunculkan bayangan bayangan aneh? Sakura masih mematung tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin! Apakah ini...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang yang sangat besar jauh berada didepannya. Lebih besar daripada gerbang dirumahnya atau pun gerbang di istana presiden. Berkali kali ia berdecak kagum melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ia memang sering mendatangi tempat-tempat rekreasi yang menyajikan pemandangan indah bersama keluarganya saat liburan tiba. Tapi ini... jauh lebih lebih lebih indah daripada itu semua. Tanpa terasa ia pun sudah sampai didepan gerbang tersebut. gerbang indah nan megah. Bentuknya yang berbeda dari gerbang gerbang yang sakura pernah lihat. Gerbang itu sangat luas dan lebar mirip tembok besar di China bahkan berkali kali lipat lebih lebih luas dan lebar. Disamping gerbang tersebut, terdapat dinding kokoh yang menjulang tinggi sehingga sakura tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam gerbang tersebut. sebenarnya gerbang besar itu mempunyai tiang tiang kecil ditengah tengahnya dan terdapat lubang yang cukup besar yang harusnya mampu memperlihatkan keadaan didalam gerbang tersebut, akan tetapi entah kenapa sakura tetap tidak dapat melihat itu karena yang sakura lihat hanyalah sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat terang. Ia pun mengedarkan pemandangannya kesekitar. Sakura tersentak kaget dengan apa yang ditemukan oleh matanya itu. Ia melihat seseorang yang mirip manusia pada umumnya, akan tetapi ia berukuran sangat besar dan mempunyai sebuah sayap. Kejutan apa lagi yang ada dihadapannya saat ini? Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati manusia yang ia yakini berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu. "A...anu permisi. Apa kau penjaga gerbang ini?"ucapnya gugup. Namun lelaki dengan tubuh besar itu masih tertidur pulas. Ia tidur dengan posisi berdiri dengan tongkat panjang dan besarnya, sebagai pijakan agar dapat tertidur dengan nyaman. Sakura mengulangi kembali kata-katanya itu berharap lelaki besar tersebut akan bangun dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Kesal karena merasa diacuhkan dan sepertinya lelaki tersebut tampaknya tidak berencana untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya, sakura pun mengumpulkan napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berteriak dengan sangat-sangat kencang.

Namun nihil lelaki itu masih pulas dengan tidurnya. Sama sekali tidak tepengaruh dengan teriakan sakura yang dirasa sudah sangat kencang itu. Sakura memegangi kerongkongannya yang sakit akibat memaksakan untuk berteriak sangat kencang. Akan tetapi sakura tidak kehilangan akal, bukan sakura namanya jika ia menyerah terlalu cepat. Otak pintarnya itu menemukan sebuah ide untuk membangunkan manusia besar itu. Ia melancarkan aksinya dan mulai menggigit kasar kaki lelaki besar itu. Lelaki itupun terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia meringis sebentar, sebenarnya sakura yakin gigitannya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada tubuh lelaki besar itu tetapi ia tersenyum lebar karena rencananya berhasil.

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu meringis kecil tetapi ia tidak hiraukan dan berniat untuk melanjutkan kembali mimpi yang sempat putus itu, akan tetapi saat akan menutup matanya. Lelaki itu melihat dengan samar-samar seseorang manusia yang berdiri didepannya.

 _Tunggu dulu! Manusia?_

Lelaki itu membuka matanya lebar-bahkan bisa juga disebut melotot dan berteriak dengan sangat kencang diikuti teriakan sang gadis yang terlonjak kaget didepannya. Sontak membuat sakura kaget dan memundurkan beberapa langkahnya.

"To-tolong jangan makan aku. Aku masih dibawah umur. Dagingku tidak selezat manusia lainnya"ucapnnya dengan muka memelas yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran lelaki itu. Sakura memang senang menonton film film yang bergenre horror thriller. Menurutnya adegan adegan dalam film itu mampu membuatnya penasaran dan memunculkan ketegangan. Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. ia sangat ketakutan apabila ia mengalami hal hal yang sama dengan film film favoritnya- ia tidak ingin mati konyol dan berakhir diperut raksasa itu. Ia kembali memundurkan langkahnya, berjaga-jaga untuk lari jika raksasa ini siap untuk menerkamnya.

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu terheran-heran melihat tingkah sakura. "Kau bicara apa sih?kau pikir aku ini seorang kanibal?"dengusnya kemudian. "ah... tu-tunggu kau bicara apa? syukurlah kalau kau bukan seorang kanibal. Aku sangat takut melihat tubuh besarmu itu." sakura mengelus dadanya pelan. Dikatai seorang kanibal dan memiliki tubuh besar oleh gadis yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya membuatnya cukup tersindir. Ia pun menyentakkan tongkatnya ke permukaan yang mereka pijak. Tiba tiba ia sudah berubah bentuk menjadi seseorang lelaki biasa pada umumnya. Dengan tinggi yang tidak terlalu berbeda dengannya dan tanpa sayap. Sakura hanya mematung shock melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. _Sebenarnya siapakah lelaki ini dan kekuatan apa yang ia miliki hingga dapat merubah tubuhnya seperti itu? apakah dia penyihir atau semacamnya?!_

"Kenapa kau kaget. Harusnya aku yang kaget dengan kehadiranmu. Sedang apa kau disini? Kau manusia kan?"

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya memandang heran lelaki yang berada dihadapannya. _Apa maksud lelaki ini? manusia? Tentu saja ia manusia. Apa ia terlihat seperti seekor binatang?_ Gerutunya kesal.

"Tentu saja aku manusia. Dan sebenarnya aku ada dimana? Apa aku berada di planet lain? Pemandangan disini sangat berbeda dengan dibumi."ucapnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ucapannya tadi benar, ia bukan berada dibumi.

Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar dan terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras. Namun setelah itu ia membuka kembali mulutnya. "Ano...bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" sakura mengangguk pelan. Mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk melanjutkan kembali kata katanya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia sangat enggan untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada sakura.

Pertanyaan macam apa yang ingin ia tanyakan padaku? Apakah seperti _maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_ Atau _apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?_ Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. Menghapus semua fantasi anehnya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa lelaki didepannya ini memang cukup tampan. Dengan rambut kuning yang mencuat-cuat keatas layaknya buah duren. Matanya yang berwarna biru terang. Hidungnya yang mancung dan beberapa garis yang tercipta dipipi mulusnya itu menambah kesan imut pada lelaki tersebut.

Mana mungkin ia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu dasar bodoh! Sakura memukul pukulkan kepalanya sendiri. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti saat ia mendengar lelaki itu kembali menyuarakan pertannyaanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau ini sudah mati?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

Love In Heaven

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy,Romance,Adventure,Friendship

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau ini sudah mati?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut lelaki ini. Apa maksudnya? Mati? Jelas jelas ia masih menapakan kakinya dipermukaan dan masih berada dalam tubuh yang biasa ia gunakan itu. Apakah laki-laki ini sedang bercanda?

"Anu... apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Tentu saja aku masih hidup. Aku masih menapakan kaki dipermukakan kok." ucap sakura yang membuat lelaki ini terdiam. "Ah sepertinya kau memang belum mengetahui tempat ini ya..." ucapnya sambil menghela napas panjang. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia memang tidak mengetahuinya. "Ya memang itulah pertanyaanku daritadi. Memangnya sekarang kita ada dimana?"

Lelaki itu terdiam sambil memandangi gadis didepannya.

"Sekarang kau berada disurga"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melebarkan mata emeraldnya. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan lelaki ini. Ia sangat bingung saat ini. Apakah ia harus mempercayai lelaki ini atau tidak? Ia sangat berharap ini hanyalah kebohongan dari suatu variety show di tv dan mereka mulai datang mengerubuninya sambil menge-shoot wajahnya yang saat ini dirasa sangat aneh oleh sakura. Tapi orang orang tersebut tidak kunjung mendatanginya. Itu berarti perkataan lelaki ini benar dan bukan hanya kerjaan iseng dari kru kru variety show tersebut. _Lagipula siapa juga yang berniat mengerjaiku sampai begini._ Rutuknya dalam hati

"Tolong jangan bercanda. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu." ucap sakura sambil menggenggam erat baju bawahnya. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda sama sekali nona. Disini bukan hanya kau saja yang bingung. Akupun juga bingung tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pasalnya manusia tidak pernah datang lagi saat kejadian itu..." ucapannya terpotong membuat sakura semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

Apa yang sebenernya terjadi? Apakah yang dikatakan lelaki ini benar? Ia sudah mati. Kalau pun begitu. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia yang bangun disebuah lorong dengan cahaya maha dahsyat tersebut. "Kalau begitu ikuti aku nona. Aku akan membawamu ke teman-temanku dan mendiskusikan masalahmu disana." Ucap lelaki itu dan membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis-sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya atau bahkan ia tidak mengetahui apa jenis makhluk tersebut. Ia sudah tidak berdaya hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia sangat kaget dengan fakta-fakta yang didapatnya. Dan itu cukup membuat mentalnya down. Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada tangannya. Ia berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Ya sebuah mimpi panjang dan akan berakhir jika ia membuka matanya. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Inilah sebuah kenyataan yang harus dilaluinya.

Sakura dan lelaki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu sampai didepan sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan megah. Bangunan yang lebih tepat disebut istana ini sangat megah dan terlihat sinar sinar kekuningan mengelilinginya. Emas kah? dindingnya yang tinggi menjulang nan kokoh dicat dari minyak kasturi, lalu batu kerikil dan pasirnya terbuat dari intan dan mutiara. Benar-benar keindahan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan. Sakura lagi lagi dibuat kagum dengan apa yang terdapat didunia ini. Atau yang bisa ia sebut dengan "surga". Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia gugup sejujurnya ia sangat takut. Takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _Dia bilang dia akan membawaku ke temannya kan?_ Entah kenapa saat mendengar nama "teman" tersebut membuatnya bergidik. Apakah ia akan menemui seorang raksasa lagi. Atau kah ia akan menemui sebuah makhluk yang mengerikan. Sakura menelan ludah. Ia ingin cepat cepat pulang kerumahnya. Persetan dengan dunia ini. ia hanya ingin pulang dan kembali pada pelukan hangat ibu dan ayahnya. Saat dirasa seseorang dibelakangnya tidak mengikutinya lagi. Langkah lelaki itupun juga terhenti. Dan membalikan badannya.

"ayo masuk kedalam. Jangan takut mereka bukan kanibal kok." seru lelaki tersebut dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sengiran yang membuat perasaan takutnya itu menghilang. "Apa mau aku gandeng atau... mau aku gendong?" godanya lagi dan sukses menampilkan semburan berwarna merah dipipi sakura. "Ah... tidak perlu. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."ucapnya canggung sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Bukan hanya bentuk luarnya yang megah. Ternyata bangunan dalam ini tidak kalah megahnya. Atap-atap yang menjulang tinggi, dinding dinding yang terlihat sangat kokoh ditambah pilar pilar yang menghiasi mereka, ubin bercorak yang sangat kinclong ditambah peralatan sehari-hari yang berbeda dengan apa yang ada dibumi. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada disebuah pintu yang berwarna kuning terang. Emas lagi? Lelaki itupun membuka gagang yang mungkin juga terbuat dari emas surga dan memperlihatkan ruangan yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut. ruangan yang luas dan terdapat barang barang aneh lainnya. Saat itu ia mendengar suara lelaki yang saat ini sudah berada didalam ruangan kembali menyuarakan suaranya cemprengnya.

"Oy minna aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat sangat akan membuat kalian tercengang." ucapnya dengan yakin dengan cengiran khasnya. "Apa naruto? Apa kau membawa sesuatu dari bumi lagi? Bukannya harusnya kau berada didepan gerbang seharian ini." ucap makhluk yang mirip dengan suara perempuan dengan malas. "Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu sih... eh tapi aku berani sumpah memang daritadi aku berjaga didepan gerbang. Namun tiba-tiba aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat membuat aku tercengang dan tidak bisa berkata apa pun."celotehnya panjang lebar.

"Yayaya lalu apa yang kau temukan?" lagi lagi suara yang menurutnya mirip dengan suara laki laki dibumi menyauti perkataan lelaki yang ia ketahui sekarang namanya adalah naruto. Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa ia menjadi bahan perbincangan itupun hanya meneguk ludahnya takut sambil menggigiti jarinya-kebiasaan khas sakura saat terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang membuatnya gugup.

"Ya tanpa perlu menunggu lama lagi aku akan menunjukannya. Hei nona tunjukan lah dirimu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

"Ya tanpa perlu menunggu lama lagi aku akan menunjukannya. Hei nona tunjukan lah dirimu."

ucapnya sambil menatapku. Aku terlalu takut dan hanya bisa mematung didepan pintu. Naruto yang melihatku tidak berencana untuk masuk kedalam kemudian menarik tanganku dan mendekatkannya dengan teman temannya itu. Sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas makhluk yang daritadi berbicara dengan naruto. Ada 3 makhluk dengan rupa seperti manusia pada umumnya dan sangat mirip dengan naruto tadi. Namun saat ini tubuh mereka tidak membesar dan yang membedakan mereka dengan manusia biasa adalah mereka mempunyai sayap yang sangat indah. Makhluk yang pertama menyerupai gadis dengan rambut kuning dan mata birunya. Rambut panjangnya diikat satu dengan poni menjuntai menutupi sedikit wajah cantiknya. Disebelah gadis itu terdapat sebuah makhluk yang menyerupai manusia. Rambutnya hitam dan dikuncir kebelakang. Ia terlihat sedang santai menidurkan badannya disofa yang terlihat sangat empuk itu dengan tangannya yang menggantikan fungsi bantal. Di sebelahnya lagi terdapat sebuah makhluk yang juga mirip lelaki itu dengan rambut merahnya. Dan mata jadenya. Ia duduk disebuah kursi dekat dengan lelaki yang tiduran tadi. Ia duduk santai dengan tangan yang menyilang didadanya. Ia tidak mempunyai alis seperti teman-temannya. Hanya terdapat lingkaran hitam dimatanya dan sebuah tulisan didahinya yang tidak kuketahui artinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah menambah kesan-Uhm keren.

Aku meneguk ludahku kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali aku meneguk ludahku sendiri. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa aku harus mengenalkan diri pada mereka? atau kah hanya diam dan menanti reaksi mereka. Mungkin pilihan kedua lebih cocok padaku saat ini. Dan aku pun hanya diam sambil menanti reaksi yang mereka tujukan padaku. Gadis cantik tadi terlihat sangat tercengang begitu aku berdiri dihadapkan mereka. Kedua makhluk yang kurasa temannya itupun juga terlihat kaget namun wajah mereka masih terlihat datar. Hanya lelaki yang ditengah yang mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tertidur menjadi posisi duduk.

"I...itu! apakah kau seorang manusia?" tanya gadis itu dan dijawab ku jawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Mus-mustahil" jawabnya kembali sambil menundukan wajahnya. "Naruto..." ucapan lelaki yang berada ditengah itupun terputus sebentar dan hanya dijawab tatapan bingung menunggu lelaki tersebut melanjutkan kata katanya."Kau harus cerita semuanya pada kami"

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan aku duduk disebuah ruangan yang sama besar dan megahnya dengan ruangan tadi. Namun bedanya ruangan ini seperti ruangan meeting dibumi. Terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan besar dengan bangku bangku mewahnya. Dibelakang meja tersebut terdapat sebuah patung seperti dewa yang menempel pada dindingnya. Aku bergidik takut saat melihatnya. Lalu pandanganku kualihkan pada ''mereka'' satu persatu.

Setelah lelaki yang ditengah tadi meminta kejelasan dari naruto. Tiba-tiba saja tema- teman mereka datang dan berkumpul dengan mereka. saat kuhitung terdapat 8 manusia maksudku makhluk yang menyerupai manusia diruangan ini. Plus aku menjadi 9. Dan diruangan ini tersisa dua buah bangku kosong entah itu bangku milik siapa. Saat ini aku berada ditengah tengah naruto dan seorang makhluk cantik nan anggun dengan rambut biru tua panjangnya dan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Dengan melihat sikapnya aku mengetahui dia adalah makhluk yang baik dan lemah lembut. Itulah yang membuatku memutuskan untuk duduk didekatnya dan naruto-satu satunya makhluk yang sudah kuketahui namanya itu. Setelah naruto selesai menceritakan kisah awal pertemuan kami. Sekarang semua makhluk yang berada diruangan ini mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku. Aku yang melihat ini merasa tidak nyaman dan menundukan wajahku sembari mengalihkan pandanganku pada lantai, tempat kakiku berpijak.

"Hei apakah DIA tidak memberitahukan apa-apa pada kalian?" seru seseorang makhluk dengan rambut biru putih entahlah sakura sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan rambut lelaki itu. Giginya sangat runcing dan entah mengapa ia membawa pedang besar yang dikaitkan pada belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak sama sekali...Hmm bagaimana dengan mu _kakashi-sama_ apakah Ia juga tidak memberitahukan sesuatu? secara kau kan yang paling dekat dengannya." seru lelaki berambut hitam mencuat yang kutemui tadi.

Lelaki yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu hanya memberikan senyuman. Senyuman yang terhalang oleh masker yang berada diwajahnya, walaupun tertutupi dengan masker, tetapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau lelaki itu sedang tersenyum. Dipanggil dengan akhiran _sama_ meyakinkan sakura kalau makhluk ini mempunyai kedudukan yang lebih tinggi dihadapkan teman temannya. Apalagi ia mendengar lelaki berambut hitam itu menyebutkan ia paling dekat dengan _**Dia**_. Tunggu... siapa yang meraka maksud dengan _**dia**_ itu?

 **Normal POV**

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan. Merasa buntu ia memijat-mijatkan pelipis yang ia rasa mulai pening itu. _Memang susah jika mempunyai atasan yang aneh sepertinya. Pasti masalah ini akan dilimpahkan kakashi padaku. Ck merepotkan saja._ Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Lalu _shikamaru_ apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap naruto memecah keheningan.

Lelaki itupun berpikir sejenak dengan tangan yang menyilang didadanya. " _Sai_ "panggilnya pelan. "Ya?"lelaki yang merasa dipanggil itu menjawab sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Senyumnya sangat aneh. Terkesan seperti dibuat buat. Fake smile kah?

"Aku ingin kau menghadap-Nya dan cobalah bertanya sebenarnya apakah rencana ia sebenarnya?" ucap shikamaru dan dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman lelaki itu. Entah kenapa senyuman itu sangat memuakan bagi sakura. Ia ingin sekali menghajar lelaki itu dan menghilangkan senyuman terpaksanya itu namun ia sadar diri. Ia memang membutuhkan bantuan lelaki itu. Sungguh tidak terpuji baginya memukul orang maksudnya makhluk yang sudah mau membantunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Uchiha-san"_ seseorang lelaki yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu hanya menatap shikamaru acuh. "Tolong antar nona merah muda ini jikalau rencana kita mengirim sai gagal." Permintaan shikamaru itu sontak membuatnya kesal. Berani sekali ia memberinya perintah. Memangnya dia itu siapa? Dan masalah gadis merah muda itu sama sekali bukan tugasnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali pada gadis itu. Ya bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan apapun, yang ia perdulikan hanya lah dirinya seorang.

"Aku tidak mau."ucapnya datar sambil menutup kedua matanya.

 _Kuakui lelaki ini memang tampan sekali bahkan lebih tampan daripada idola laki-laki diduniaku atau makhluk makhluk yang berada dihadapanku ini. Tetapi kesan dingin dan angkuh sangat terlihat saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Apakah ia mau menolongku?_ Ucap sakura cemas dalam hati. Bagaimana jika lelaki ini tidak mau dan sakura tidak bisa kembali ke dunia aslinya. "Tolonglah sasuke bekerja samalah sedikit. Aku tau kau tidak peduli pada apapun tapi tolong lah laksanakan tugas mu kali ini. Ini bukanlah masalah yang sepele."ucap shikamaru datar tetapi terlihat bahwa lelaki itu kesal dengan lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Hn. Maaf sekali nara-san. Tapi aku sangat tidak tertarik untuk membantu manusia."ucapnya sambil berencana untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini. semua yang berada diruangan ini hanya bisa menghela napas panjang minus sakura,kakashi-sama dan lelaki yang memiliki rambut merah tersebut. Wajahnya daritadi hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar. Sakura bertanya tanya dalam hati apakah lelaki itu bisa menampilkan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi datarnya?

"Huh. Baiklah kali ini kita bubar saja dulu. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain kalau rencana sai gagal. Silahkan kembali pada kegiatan kalian masing-masing. Bubar."seru shikamaru diikuti gerakan bangun dari semua orang dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan. Kecuali sakura yang masih duduk-bingung harus berbuat apa. Kembali eh katanya? Tapi kemana? Sakura saja saat ini tidak mempunyai tempat untuk kembali.

Pemikiran yang aneh aneh mulai merasuki pikirannya. Namun seperti teringat sesuatu. Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah orang-orang yang masih berada diruangan ini. "Minna tolong berbuat baiklah pada nona ini, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dan tolong jangan memperlihatkan kekuatan kalian pada gadis ini. ino..."suaranya terputus. " _ya?_ " ucap gadis pirang itu."Aku ingin dia sementara tidur di tempatmu. Tolong kau dan hinata uruslah keperluannya." ucap shikamaru lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Ino yang ditugaskan untuk merawat sakura melompat senang. "Yippiiiii! kau dengar itu hinata? Aku akan satu kamar dengan manusia hahahha." serunya bahagia sambil memegang tangan hinata. Hinata yang dipengang tangannya oleh sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan menjawab "I-iyya ino-chan."

"oh ya kalau boleh tau namamu siapa gadis kecil?" tanya ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "A-anu aku sakura Haruno" jawab sakura mencoba menghiraukan kata "gadis kecilnya" itu dan mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Namun sangat susah mengingat keadaan sakura sekarang, untuk memberikansebuah senyuman tulus. Mungkin saat ini hanya senyum canggung yang tampil diwajahnya. "Ah baiklah aku akan memanggilmu sakura-chan! pokoknya kau harus menceritakan semua pengalaman mu dibumi padaku ya. Hmm bisa-bisa hari ini kita tidak akan tidur. Ah aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Hinata-chan kau juga ikut ya? Hehehe ini seperti night girls's saja. Ayolah aku sudah tidak sabar!" celotehnya panjang lebar. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Ia bersyukur ternyata sikap mereka tidaklah terlalu buruk.

* * *

Hi minna! Bagaimana ficnya? baguskah? Anehkah? gajekah?

Silahkan isi kolom reviewnya jika ingin dilanjutkan. Dan kalau punya waktu luang silahkan baca fic ku satu lagi ''i can see you''. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Lot a love

Ghost Writer234


End file.
